Typical probes used for signal acquisition and analysis devices such as digital storage oscilloscopes (DSOs) and the like have an impedance associated with them which varies with frequency. For example, a typical probe may have an impedance of 100K to 200K Ohms at DC, which impedance drops towards 200 ohms at 1.5 GHz. Higher bandwidth probes drop to even lower impedance values. This drop in impedance as frequency increases, coupled with the fact that many circuits being probed have a relatively low output impedance in the range of 25-150 ohms, results in a significant loading of the circuit under test by the probe. As such, an acquired waveform received via a probe loading such a circuit may not accurately represent the voltage of the circuit prior to the introduction of the probe.
When more than one probe is coupled to the device under test, each probe may contribute to the loading of the device under test resulting in an inaccurate representation of the voltage of the circuit prior to the introduction of the probes. There is a need for a method of de-embedding test probes so that the loading effects of one probe on the device under test is not reflected in the voltage representation of an acquired waveform signal from another test probe coupled to the device under test